


Think of Home

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: This is just an idea I had in my head since Matt posted the video of his arm getting purpled up. I assume it's for a prosthetic which begs the question, what's going on?  (https://twitter.com/ShadowhuntersTV/status/942461637012762624 )Lorenzo is adding stress to Magnus.Another rift has appeared in New York City.A family reunion occurs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read through the 4th book so I don't know all the details moving forward in the series. I know some but I've tried to keep myself mostly spoiler free. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Alec walked into the loft, preparing to put his bow on the stand Magnus put near the door for him, when he heard a loud thump against the wall. Confused and alarmed, Alec moved quickly towards the sound, knowing it was coming from Magnus’s study. 

Alec wanted to call out but, in the event of an intruder, he decided to make quick and quiet work for his movement. Coming to the doorway, Alec looked into the room, watching as a book went flying across the room. 

Quirking a brow, Alec moved into the room. “Magnus? Are you okay?” He asked as he stepped closer.

Eyes widening, Alec’s reflexes made quick work to catch the next book in his hand that Magnus flung off of the shelf. 

Startled, not realizing Alec was in the room, never mind that he’d called out to him, he turned around when the book didn’t thwack against the floor. 

The scowl on Magnus’s face was brief as he quickly relaxed his face once he saw who was standing behind him. “Alexander! I didn’t hear you come in.” Magnus smiled, stepping closer to the male and giving him a kiss in greeting.

“I called your name but…you seem a little preoccupied.” Alec answered after kissing him back. He turned the book in his hand, not recognizing the language. He put the book down on a nearby table, leaning his bow against the wall near it. 

“Sorry…I was just looking for something.”

“I can see that.” Alec answered, looking around the room, eying a few other books that had been unlucky that Alec hadn’t caught them. “Is this what you always do when you’re looking for something?” 

Magnus smiled sheepishly. Alec was almost sure he would be able to see a blush on his face if his skin was as fair as his own. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” 

Alec frowned. “Magnus…you’ve been on edge ever since that Lorenzo guy has shown up.” He walked closer to his boyfriend, placing his hands gently on his biceps. “You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to…but I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” 

Magnus visibly relaxed as Alec spoke, his own arms moving, one around Alec’s waist, the other trailing up his chest, his hand resting on the side of Alec’s face. He quirked a brow. “Whatever I need?” He grinned, causing Alec to roll his eyes, accepting the kiss that came his way. 

“You’re trying to distract me.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s lips after a few minutes of slow kisses shared between the two. 

Magnus moved his hand to cup the side of Alec’s neck instead. “Is it working?”

Alec sighed lovingly, moving one of his hands up to the side of Magnus’s face. “A little.” He admitted, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on his lips before forcing himself to take a step back from Magnus. “But not enough. What can I do to help?”

Magnus walked over towards his desk, glancing over the papers that spilled all over it, hiding the mahogany underneath.

Turning around, he leaned against the desk so he could look at his lover. “Due to the mess that came from taking the Seelie Queen’s side against Valentine.” Magnus paused, visibly bristling at the reminder that she had betrayed them by making a deal with the man. “Lorenzo believes that I am no longer fit to be High Warlock.”

Alec frowned. “You made that choice to protect your people. You didn’t know that she would go behind your back like that. Surely they realize that.” 

“Most of them do, or so I’ve heard. Raphael didn’t choose a side and, though I’m thankful for Lucian to have my back, he also did not give her his allegiance.” Alec rose his brows, waiting for more, knowing there was more. “Lorenzo also believes that I’m biased to the Nephilim.”

“Because of us?” Alec answered. Magnus’s silence confirming that. “Okay. So what does that mean? Is Lorenzo capable of taking your title?”

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. He had forgone doing anything with it today. “We are not like a vampire Clan or werewolf pack in deciding leaders. We are much more civilized…no offense to our friends.” He watched as Alec’s face clearly focused on everything he was saying. Alec always listened to him, but the seriousness was clear. “Usually, the warlocks who live nearby get together and agree upon one. Sometimes no one wants the title. Often, it’s someone who is willing to help both the Shadowhunters and the Downworld. I was once asked to be the High Warlock of New York City but it’s too much ground to cover for one person so a couple others too the other boroughs.”

“Is Lorenzo a High Warlock?” 

“Last I heard, he was the High Warlock of Valencia in Spain.” Magnus shrugged.

“Then what’s he doing here?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” 

Alec moved closer to Magnus, standing inches apart. “Has he made a move on your position?” 

“There will be a meeting called within the next week.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you, name it.” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus and giving him a hug. Magnus reciprocated, resting his head on his shoulder. 

After a minute or so, Magnus pulled away. “Thank you Alexander.” 

Alec smiled. “We’re in this together. No matter what happens, I’ll always be at your side.” 

0000

“How long has this rift been here?” Alec asked, coming up to a table where Izzy and Clary were standing, the two looking at a satellite image in the city.

“It’s been concealed inside this building here.” Izzy answered him, zooming into a part of town that was full of poverty and mostly empty buildings. “It’s been blocked from our radars too. I haven’t gone to check it out yet but it might be magic that’s concealing it.” 

“A warlock?” Clary asked. 

“The vampires and the wolves don’t have magic. It’s either warlock, seelie or demonic. If it’s the latter, one of the first two would also be involved.” 

“Do we know how long it’s been open and if anything has come out of it?” Alec asked again.

Izzy shook her head. “We need to see it for ourselves. A hunting team was chasing an unidentified demon that slid into the warehouse. That’s how they found it.” Izzy explained. “Nothing prevented them from entering. The room is empty.” Izzy paused, tapping on her tablet near her hip, the images the Shadowhunters had taken now appearing in front of them. “Except for the giant hole to Hell in the center.” 

“It looks larger than the one we closed before.” Alec stated as he examined the photographs. 

Izzy nodded. “Yes…it’s almost double the circumference.”

“And there were no demons in there?” 

“Besides the one that slithered right back into the hole? No.” 

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked, looking at Clary who was unable to hide her frown. 

Izzy looked at her too, raising a brow at the look on her face. “Everything okay?” 

Clary pushed her emotions down, looking at them. “He’s just been…distant lately…” She looked at Alec. “Has he said anything to you?” Alec saw the spark of hope in her eyes.

Subconsciously, Alec touched his parabatai rune. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling emitting through their bond. “He’s only claimed to be tired.” Jace had confided in Alec that it was hard to get past the emotions of his father being dead. He knew that Valentine was a monster and was glad he was gone, but Jace had loved Michael Wayland and that was an emotion and years of memories he couldn’t part with. “He feels calm now…I think he might be asleep actually.” Which was weird in and of itself since it was just before noon. 

Alec rubbed his temples. “Okay…I’m going to take a team with me to investigate the rift. Iz, you stay here in my place.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Clary offered, moving to follow him. 

“Not this time Fray. You still haven’t completed your training for sanctioned missions.” He gave her a stern look though his lips twitched up; referring to all the times she’d dragged them out without care of consequences. 

Clary rolled her eyes. “Then I’ll be the lookout. Please Alec…I need to do something to help.” 

“Part of her training to be qualified is to go on missions accompanied by someone who can vouch for her.” Izzy piped in causing Clary to grin widely and Alec to roll his eyes. 

“You’re the bane of my existence.” Alec mumbled as she caught up to him, walking side by side. 

“No…that’s Magnus.” 

Alec let out a loud sigh. 

0000

“Magnus Bane will meet us at the location. Once we arrive, I want a perimeter set up. We’re not walking in until we’re clear. Meet outside the Institute in 20 minutes.” With that, Alec’s team of 10, including himself and Clary, separated so they could prep. 

“Why is Magnus meeting us there?” Clary asked as she and Alec made their way towards the weapons room. Alec, using his stele, opened up his cabinet that held his bow. 

“If it’s as large as Izzy said, I need Magnus to assess it and see if he thinks he can close it on his own. I wish we had the magic to do it ourselves but our hands are tied. If Magnus can’t do it alone, then we’ll reach out to the nearby High Warlocks and see if they can help him.” 

Alec had called Magnus after he assembled the team, letting him know what had happened. Magnus insisted on coming and doing exactly what Alec had explained to Clary. Alec had been apprehensive, even suggesting they ask another warlock to come instead, since he’d seen Magnus nearly deplete his magic last time, but Magnus was determined. 

0000

“Don’t forget about using runes that’ll help you see anything that could be hiding in plain sight. Enhance your senses.” Alec said to Clary as the group spread out, checking out the entirety of the outside of the warehouse. Nodding, Clary walked towards the left of the building. 

Hearing a whooshing sound, Alec turned, recognizing the portal as Magnus’s magic immediately. He wasn’t sure why or how, be he could always tells between his magic and another warlocks. 

Magnus stepped out, looking as handsome as ever. He wore dark purple skinny jeans, black combat boots, a navy blue button down and a matching dark purple vest. Alec could see dark blue in the tips of his hair and his matching eye makeup. 

“This is how you dress for a mission?” Alec asked, smiling as Magnus came closer to him. 

“Although I love the leather…” Magnus began, his eyes slowly racking down Alec’s body and resting on his ass before glancing back up. “Black is too dreary for me. You, however, look exceptionally dazzling in it.” 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly. “Are you sure about this? We can still call in someone else.”

“Lorenzo is working on a smear campaign against the Nephilim and it seems to be working. Anyone willing to help regardless wouldn’t be strong enough I’m afraid.” Magnus took a moment to look around, noticing red hair off to the side looking around dumpsters. “If I can’t do it on my own, Catarina is on standby.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alec apologized, reaching over and squeezing Magnus’s hand. 

Magnus squeezed back, bringing Alec’s hand up and kissing the top of it before letting him go. He knew that Alec was still working on public displays of affection and didn’t want to push him, certainly not in the presence of his insubordinates. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve faced ridicule…it certainly won’t be the last.” 

Alec watched as his team began to come back towards him, Clary the closest. Once the group reassembled, Alec did his best to ignore the apprehensive looks sent towards Magnus. 

“The perimeter is secure.” Pinegrove said, giving Alec a nod.

“Alright. Fray and Pinegrove, stay out here and keep the perimeter secure. Pinegrove, head to the roof.” They both nodded and left. “As for the rest of you, be careful and on guard once we go inside. The last time we were around a rift, Edomai demons flew straight out of it. This one is double the size. If at any moment, myself or Magnus tells you to abort mission, you do it. Understood?” 

The Shadowhunters nodded or verbally agreed. With Magnus and Alec leading, the group of 9 went inside.

It was quiet and smelled like mold. Alec had to guess that this warehouse had been empty for several years. Looking around the edges, he saw a few tents, most likely occupied by homeless. One of the Shadowhunters locked eyes with Alec before nodding, breaking from the group and going towards the tents to see if there were any mundanes in them.

The large hole in the center of the room was impossible to miss. Alec could feel the heat pouring out from it. It made the air stuffy. 

Alec gestured with his hands, the remaining group breaking up to search the building. Alec and Magnus headed closer to the hole. 

“Is this a rift from Edom?” Alec asked as they neared the edge. Alec barely peered down, not wanting to get too close. 

Magnus knelt down, two fingers dabbing carefully at the edge. Gray powder clung to his finger tips. Alec could see the fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide. 

“Yes…it’s of Edom origin.” 

Magnus stood back up, glancing around the room.

“Maybe it’s the same person who opened one last time? I know we assumed Sebastian had something to do with it but now…” Alec trailed off, cursing himself for not having anyone look further into it. 

“It takes substantial power to do something like this. This is dark magic of some kind.”

“Can you tell whose origin?” Alec asked.

“I know it’s not seelie.” Magnus hated knowing the possibility that a warlock could be involved in this somehow. “If a warlock is involved…they would be dabbling in seriously strong, dark magic. Something like that wouldn’t go unnoticed. I don’t know how they’d manage to get this far without anyone getting wind of it. It’s…unheard of.” 

“Can you close it?” Alec tried to keep his voice neutral but he hoped they could take care of this and then figure out who could be doing it. 

“I can try.” Magnus unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. “Cover me.” Alec nodded, stepping back a few feet to give Magnus space, his seraph blade glowing in his hand. 

Alec watched as Magnus moved, mesmerized by his liquid movement. The way his body moved so elegantly reminded Alec of figure skaters or dancers. He could watch him for hours but he shook himself out of his reverie, needing to focus. 

He could tell when Magnus was beginning to get tired, his movements beginning to get jerky, his arms straining with his power. 

Alec glanced down, noticing that the edges of the hole began to seal up, relief filling him. 

But then a startled shout caused him to jerk his head to the side, eyes wide at what he was seeing. 

One of his Shadowhunters, Bailey, he was pretty sure was suspended in the air. Before anyone could react to what was happening, her body was jerked in random patterns in the room before being abruptly dropped into the hole. Magnus gasped as he tried to reach out to pull her back up but something grabbed her, dragging her soundlessly down into Hell. 

The hole flickered red, the light coming from the hole getting brighter and brighter until they had to close their eyes. 

Alec heard Magnus curse followed by words in what he was pretty sure was Latin. He blinked his eyes furiously against the light, seeing that the brightness started to dim a little. 

All of the Shadowhunters were now around the hole, weapons at the ready, Alec glared at the figure who seemed to almost float over the hole. 

Instead of Magnus’s orange magic that was closing the hole, the color now streaming out of his hands were red. A dark red. 

The person, demon, Alec had to remind himself, looked like a man. He was tall and thin, wearing a slim back suit with a red under shirt and matching pocket square. Alec wondered idly why demons seemed to be fashionable when finding their way into their world but that was unimportant. The man looked to have pale skin on a face so thin, Alec could see his cheekbones from where he was standing several feet away from him. Alec felt himself gasp quietly when the demon tilted his head up, looking straight at him. Alec wasn’t afraid to look a demon in the eye, no, that wasn’t the problem. The eyes looking back at him were golden-green slits, identical to those of his lover. 

“Magnus Bane. What a surprise this is.” The man said, his voice soft but commanding. 

“Go back to your realm.” Magnus grit out, pushing more magic out.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen the Earth and I was invited. Why would I leave so soon?” 

“Who summoned you?” Magnus asked.

The demon laughed full-heartedly, as if Magnus had just told him a funny joke. 

“You think so less of me to assume I need to be summoned.” He reached up, wiping at a tear in his eye from laughing. 

“Who are you? What is your business here?” Alec spoke up, taking a hesitant step closer. 

“How rude of me not to introduce myself.” He grinned, moving closer towards Magnus but a barrier that Magnus was creating blocked him from getting out of the circle. “My name, Alexander Lightwood, Head of the Nephilim here in this fine city, is Asmodeus.” 

Alec heard the gasps coming from the group standing around him. Alec had heard of Asmodeus and knew he was a Greater Demon and not just any but a Prince of Hell. 

“I sent Azazel back to Hell, I have no problem doing the same to you.” 

Asmodeus chuckled, reaching out and poking tentatively at the wisps of magic near him, preventing him from getting closer. He watched curiously as it turned his finger black. 

“Ah yes…Azazel was not happy about that. I must commend you, however, your precision is astounding.” Asmodeus looked at Magnus. “Won’t you let me visit? It’s been a while.” 

“No.” Magnus answered him, Alec able to see his body beginning to tremble from the strain he was under. 

“What is your business here?” Alec asked, coming a little closer.

“If you must know, Nephilim…I wanted to visit with my son and I was curious about you.” He said, looking at Alec once more after letting his gaze linger on Magnus. 

“Me?” 

Asmodeus nodded. “The Nephilim who sent a Greater Demon back to Hell with one shot. Friend of Valentine Morgenstern’s child. Son of Circle Members. Parabatai of the one who slayed my nephew. Lover to…”

“Enough! Leave or I’ll send you myself!” Magnus cut him off, ignoring the blood trickling over his lips from his nose. 

Asmodeus paused, looking at Magnus, a grin growing on his face, showing his sharp, pointed teeth. 

“Still letting your heart control you. You have no idea how strong you could be if you’d led that human part of you go.”

“Magnus…what is he talking about?” Alec asked, unable to help himself. 

“Yes Magnus…what am I talking about?” 

Instead of answering, Magnus flicked his wrists and sending a surge of magic towards Asmodeus, causing the demon to stagger back towards the center once more. 

“Come with me Magnus. I’m growing impatient.” His eyes darkened. 

“No.” 

Asmodeus frowned, holding his arms out to his sides, pushing against Magnus’s barrier. 

“Don’t let him escape!” Alec shouted, all of the Shadowhunters at the ready, two of them pulling out their bows. They began shooting at him...the arrows hitting their targets but not the exact spot in his spine to send him away. Alec watched as arrows struck Asmodeus but slowly began to be sucked into him, disappearing. 

“I’m warning you Magnus.” Asmodeus gritted out as he pushed once more against Magnus. “I will not ask again.”

“I’m not going with you.” Magnus answered him, is voice as strong as he could muster under the stress. 

“Then you leave me no choice.” Asmodeus grinned. He stopped pressing against Magnus’s magic. 

Asmodeus started moving his arms around, the movement so similar but Alec couldn’t quite place it. 

“Alec! Get out, now!” 

“I’m not leaving you.” Alec answered him back. 

Everything happened simultaneously. 

Alec shouted to his team. “ABORT! ABORT!” The Shadowhunters began to do as they were told. 

Asmodeus moved his arms down, hands grabbing air and then pulling up, the room getting hotter as the fires from the Edom hole lifted towards the surface. Asmodeus slammed his palm towards Magnus’s feet, just enough to collapse part of the ground underneath his foot, causing him to slip, losing enough concentration as he fell to one knee, his barrier breaking. 

As the barrier quickly circled Asmodeus once more, a small opening that had yet to close up was enough. Asmodeus shouted as he pulled his arms up, the fire shooting up and out of the hole, almost hitting the ceiling. 

Magnus watched in slow motion as the fire came down, spreading quickly throughout the room. He could hear the Shadowhunters cries as, even though they had a head start, the fire was much faster. He could hear and smell the moment the fires caught each and every one of them. 

Panic and fear flooding through him, Magnus dropped the barrier, turning towards Alec. He watched as the flames danced along the ground, moving like rushing water towards Alec who had no way of escape. Magnus would later curse his determined, brave boyfriend for staying with him, even if it meant death.

Magnus knew what he had to do. He pushed out his magic, forcing it to do one more thing even though he knew he didn’t have much left in him. Magnus watched and heard Alec crying out in pain and shock as the fire grabbed his right arm, making quick work to move from his fingertips to his shoulder. 

Alec and Magnus made eye contact. “THINK OF HOME!” Magnus shouted to Alec. 

Alec could feel a pull behind him but everything was happening so quickly, all in a matter of seconds, that it’d be impossible to formulate a coherent thought.

Alec watched, as the portal pulled him through, Magnus falling to the ground and Asmodeus kneeling over him.

0000

Alec went flying into the bookshelf, crumpling to the ground, chest heaving. Alec’s breathing was quick, his body covered in sweat and embers and soot.

It didn’t take long for him to cry out, biting his lip to stop the scream from escaping. Nervously, Alec turned his head, a choked sound coming out as he saw the damage done to his arm. He tried to move his fingers but cringed, gritting his teeth together. Almost worse than the physical pain was the smell of his own burnt flesh.

Alec had had plenty of burns in his life but nothing to this caliber. 

He felt his side flaring up, certain Jace had caught on to his distress and was responding to it with his own fear, not knowing what happened. 

Alec reached carefully with his left hand, grabbing his phone, relieved the heat hadn’t ruined it. 

His hand shook so much, he was unsure if he could hold it for too long. He needed an iratze but he didn’t care. As if on cue, Clary’s name popped up on his phone.

“Alec!? Thank the Angel. Where are you?” Her voice sounded strained, as if she’d been running.

“Find Magnus. Clary…find him.” Alec could feel the tears falling down his cheeks. 

“It sounded like an explosion. There’s smoke everywhere. Are you in here?” 

“M-Magnus sent me away. I’m a-at the loft…need Jace…” Alec stumbled, forcing out the words. The pain in his arm was excruciating and Alec could feel the blanket of unconsciously tugging quickly at him. His mind was swimming and his worry for Magnus was hitting his panic and anxiety directly causing his throat to tighten. 

Alec grabbed his stele and he bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood as he did his best to draw an iratze on his right collarbone. 

Alec took a few deep breaths and pushed himself to lift up into a sitting position. 

That was a mistake as he felt the last of his consciousness leave him, falling back to the ground with a soft thud as darkness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just give it a little bit of an ending. 
> 
> I know it easily looks like it could be a short fic but it wasn't intended to be.
> 
> Hope you liked it!

Alec groaned in pain as he woke up abruptly. The stinging heat coming from his body was enough to pull him quickly out of unconsciousness. 

“Alec? Hey buddy, take it easy.” Alec’s brows furrowed before he attempted to open his eyes. Jace was here. Jace found him. “I know you want to move but try to stay still.” 

Knowing he needed to wake up, Alec blinked his eyes open, vision focusing on the white ceiling above him. He glanced around, his mind waking up and connecting where he was. 

“How did I get here?” Alec asked, his voice thick with sleep and exhaustion. 

Jace stood up from the chair he’d been occupying, moving to Alec’s side and sitting near his hip on the bed. 

“I felt you get hurt right away and as I was leaving the Institute to find you, Clary called. She said you’d gone to the loft.” Jace explained, telling him how he’d practically broken down the door to get inside. “You were passed out on the floor. I called for medics to help move you back here so we could treat you.” 

Alec looked at him confused before his eyes grew, everything that had happened before he’d passed out assaulting his memory. He looked to the right; only now realizing his shirt was off. His entire right arm, from the top of his shoulder down to his hand was covered in white gauze. Alec swallowed thickly, seeing the patches of red where blood was seeping through. His two longest fingers were peaking out from the bandages but he had to look away; his nails were gone. 

Alec made to move again but Jace placed his hand firmly on Alec’s chest, keeping him down. “Movement will agitate it. Stay still.” 

“What’s the damage?” Alec asked, dreading the answer but needing to know. 

“The good news? You saved your arm by managing to give yourself an iratze so quickly after you were hurt. You received 4th degree burns down the entirety of your arm but since you started to heal so quickly, you saved the muscle tissue and tendons. I applied two more before the medics came to make sure we could treat you accordingly.” Jace explained to him. Alec was relieved although worried considering he was still bleeding. 

“Why is my arm…” He trailed off, his other arm gesturing to what it looked like.

“The Silent Brothers are coming to repair the skin tissue in lieu of skin grafts. Once they repair the skin, you’re going to have to do some physical therapy. Your arm is going to be weak for a little while.” At the look on Alec’s face, he patted him on his uninjured shoulder. “Alec…you’re lucky your arm didn’t melt off from your body. You got out just in time.”

And then Alec’s brain caught up to the rest of the day he’d had. 

“Jace…where’s Magnus? Is he?” He couldn’t say it. He refused to acknowledge the possibility. He saw what had happened to the rest of his team. He would never forget seeing them burn where they stood.

Jace, clearly bothered by this question, cast his eyes down, unable to look Alec in the eye. 

“Jace.” Alec said in a commanding voice.

“Once Clary and Pinegrove got inside, the damage was done. I need to know what happened. Start there.” 

Alec bit his lip, explaining to Jace everything that had happened in the room. Everything that he could remember. “Magnus sent me through a portal before I could burn where I stood.” He paused. “As far as I could tell…the fire wasn’t touching him. I’m not sure if he was immune to it or Asmodeus wasn’t trying to kill him.” 

“We were able to find 5 remains but we’re not sure who is who. You make six and Highthorn would be seven.” Highthorn being Bailey, who unfortunately had been thrown into the rift. “So we’re unsure where the last Shadowhunter is.”

“What about Magnus? Jace?” 

Jace shook his head, glancing down. “We have a team scouring the area for anything left that might help us identify our missing colleagues.” 

Alec’s face turned into a scowl. “Magnus is just as important.” He could feel his temper growing.

“That’s not what I mean. Alec…I care about Magnus too and so does Clary. She made a point to tell the other team to look for him after I told her he wasn’t with you.” He sighed, his hand tapping on his pants, Alec noticing. 

“What is it?” 

“Clary did find something.” He reached into his pocket, pulling something out. 

Jace held it up to Alec, Alec taking it in his left hand. “Clary recognized it because Magnus had told her about it.” 

Alec held half of the omamori charm in his hand. He could see a few charred marks around the edges but the split where it’d been broken looked as if it’d been snapped. 

“Magnus was taken.” Alec deduced, looking at Jace. “We have to find him. I have to find him.” Alec tried to get up so quickly that he gasped and winced, frowning at the pain that shot down his arm. 

“We will. We’ll find him, I promise. I know you don’t want to, but you have to stay still. The Silent Brothers should be here soon.” Jace placed his hand on the side of Alec’s face, causing him to lift his eyes, looking at his brother. “When they’re done, we’ll put that arm in a sling and start looking.” 

Alec nodded as best he could with Jace holding his face. 

“Jace…this may be worse than we thought.” Alec said after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two. Jace was twiddling his stele as he looked up at Alec, a question in his eyes.

Alec inhaled deeply. “This has to stay between us.” Jace looked taken aback before nodding. 

“Of course.” 

“The way Asmodeus spoke to Magnus…it was familiar. I think...” He remembered the shock when the demon looked at him. “I think Asmodeus is Magnus’s father.”

0000

“The only thing you’re going to accomplish doing is depleting your magic.” Asmodeus said as he walked into the room Magnus was currently occupying.

After Magnus collapsed in the warehouse, Asmodeus lifted him with his powers, creating his own portal. Holding onto Magnus, he pulled them through, pulling him down to Edom with him. 

Magnus had woken up in what looked to be a luxurious bedroom a couple hours later. He had walked around the mansion or castle, it seemed, but was unable to get out. He had tried the doors and windows but nothing would open. He had grabbed items around the castle, throwing them at the windows but they would simply shatter, the window not even scratching. 

He had tried to create a portal but his magic was too weak from earlier. Instead, what magic he could conjure up was spent in trying to open a door. 

Magnus tensed, turning around and looking cautiously at Asmodeus. 

“Why am I here?” He asked, knowing exactly where ‘here’ was. He knew this must be Edom. 

“Magnus…you’re my proudest accomplishment. This meeting is long overdue.” Asmodeus conjured up a large chair, taking a seat in it casually. 

“I’m not an accomplishment, I’m your son.” Magnus scoff, giving up on the door for the moment and turning to face him. “And word gets around with what you’ve done to your children. Most are dead now, correct? Drained of their immortality, their memories, their magic.” 

Asmodeus grinned, his teeth shining in the light coming from the candles throughout the room. “You are one of the last to remain…though not for long. A new generation is on the horizon.” Magnus felt sick, memories of his dead mother surfacing in his mind but he forced himself to push them away. 

“You brought me here to drain me of everything so I might die and you continue fueling Edom.” Magnus was afraid but he refused to let it show. 

“Once, that was my goal but you never answered the call. No matter how strong my influence was, you’ve always been able to resist it.” Asmodeus took a drink from a chalise, Magnus not even realizing when he’d conjured one up. “It begs the question of just how strong you’ve become.”

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t fret, young one, I have no desire to drain you of anything, except maybe your memories. With those gone, then you may agree.” 

“Agree to what?” 

“I want you here with me, to rule Edom together. We can continue to build our dynasty together and eventually, take over other realms.”

Magnus shook his head, a surprised bubble of laughter escaping him. “Absolutely not. You need my permission to take my memories and it’s something I will never give. I have no desire to rule here so you might as well send me back.” 

“You’ve always wanted a family. A real family. I know it pains you, to watch those mortals you come to care for wither away and turn to dust. It will happen to the Nephilim boy.” Magnus started to argue but he held his hand up to stop him. “I do not say this to cause you pain, it is simply a fact. He is mortal and someday, whether it be in 5 years or 50, he will go where you cannot follow.” Asmodeus stood up, moving closer to Magnus who backed up against the door behind him. “I can show you how to reproduce. I can give you that gift in exchange for your loyalty to me, here, in Edom.” 

Magnus had his arms crossed, his hands squeezing tightly to his elbows. 

“I don’t want it.” Magnus answered him. “I won’t trick mortal women into getting pregnant. I won’t cause them the pain you caused my mother.” 

Asmodeus smiled sheepishly. “That was just my tactic as, I do not care about the repercussions of my actions. For you, I would grant you temporary leave to find someone to fulfill your desire, give you a child and then bring them here.” 

Magnus felt tears stinging in his eyes but he blinked furiously, refusing to let them fall. “You raped my mother. You caused her immeasurable pain. I will not do the same. I will not join you. I won’t give you what you want.” 

Asmodeus reached out, grabbing Magnus tightly by his neck. Magnus’s hands immediately moved up, grabbing his wrist, trying to pry his hand away from his neck where the pressure was causing him trouble breathing. 

“Maybe before you willingly give me your memories to make this inevitable transition easier, I will take away your humanity. With those unnecessary emotions clouding your judgment out of the way, you’ll see things in a new light.” He moved his arm, lifting Magnus off of the ground. Magnus’s feet kicked at the door, trying to give himself leverage as he struggled for air. 

Finally, as Magnus began to see white dancing in his vision, Asmodeus let him go, causing him to crumple to the ground, coughing as he choked on air. 

“Stay with me and remain as you are. Fight this and you will become a shell of yourself. I, personally, would find that version of you quite dull.” Asmodues turned, looking at Magnus once more. “If it would make you happy, I could bring the young Nephilim here. He would remain inside these walls and under my protection. His soul would be bound to Edom but he would not perish. You could keep him for as long as you see fit.” 

Magnus scrambled back onto his feet, one hand massaging his neck. “Leave Alec out of this. I will not condemn his soul to an eternity in Hell.” 

Asmodeus sighed as he walked towards another doorway to the side. “So be it. You have a week to decide to join me. If you do not, I will resort to violent measures. Oh and, don’t bother trying to escape. You will only escape if I will it to be done.” 

Magnus slumped against the door after Asmodeus left, turning and looking out the window next to him.

In a way, the vast mountains and scenery looked like Earth with a red colored lens over his eyes. He could see what looked like trees and homes scattered here and there. There were two suns in the sky, blazing down onto the lands. He could feel the heat inside, knowing it was worse outside. 

He stalked out of the room, trying again to find a weak spot in his father’s castle. He would not stay here. He would fight until the very end. Reaching into his pocket, Magnus retrieved his half of the omarmori charm. He hoped Alexander was okay. He hoped that, by sending him through the portal, it extinguished the fire that nearly claimed his life. 

Magnus lifted the charm to his lips, kissing it as tears fell silently down his cheeks. He would find a way out of here. He would get back to Alexander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this isn't a one shot anymore, haha. It's now just a short.

“Miss Loss, thank you for coming on such short notice.” Alec greeted as he stepped aside, letting Catarina enter the loft. 

Catarina rolled her eyes. “No need for the formalities.” 

“ALEC!” A voice shouted excitedly from behind her. Alec glanced around the taller woman as a much smaller young lady ran inside. 

Smiling, Alec leaned down to catch the girl in his arms…well, one good arm. 

“Madzie. It’s been too long. How are you?” Alec asked as the girl slowly unwrapped her arms from around Alec’s neck.

“Good.” She answered him with a large smile on her face.

“Madzie, Sweetie…why don’t you watch your cartoons while we talk?”

“Business talk?” Madzie groaned, rolling her eyes at the two of them.

Catarina smiled at her. “Yes…it’s boring business talk. We won’t take long.” 

Madzie nodded, looking around. “Where’s Magnus?” 

“He had to run out. We’ll come visit you soon though, I promise.” Alec told her, doing his best to sound convincing. 

Alec and Catarina watched as Madzie left the main room, wandering towards the living room where the television was. The only reason Alec didn’t offer to help work the television was because she knew how to use better than him. 

“How is she doing?” Alec asked, doing his best to be polite. 

Catarina looked towards Alec, her eyes looking curiously at his right side before his face. “She misses Iris but she also understands that she did bad things. She seems happy and has been more talkative every day.” 

“That’s great.” And it really was. Madzie had stayed for a sleepover a couple weeks before and the three of them had had a fun time. 

“What happened to your arm?” Catarina asked, pulling Alec out of his memory. 

Alec sighed, having ignored the pain in his arm until now. “Healing after Asmodeus tried to burn me alive.” He walked over, grabbing his sling that he’d thrown on the counter earlier, forcing it back on. He winced, his arm stiff. His arm was wrapped tightly with special black gauze that was re-growing the skin. The Silent Brothers created it for him before they had arrived. The skin would completely regrow in another couple days and then he could start physical therapy. He also wore a special glove on his hand that was made of the same material. 

At the look on Catarina’s face, he motioned her over to sit, explaining what had happened the day before. 

“You’re lucky he didn’t manage to kill you.” Catarina frowned, seeing some of the burn marks that crept out of his shirt and onto his neck. 

“If it wasn’t for Magnus…he would have.” Alec ran his free hand through his hair. “Cat…can you feel his magic?” 

Cat gave him a sympathetic voice. “I can try.”

Alec nodded as he watched silently as Catarina started channeling her center. He made sure to keep quiet and remain still as she did her thing. Alec had watched Magnus do it before, especially after The Circle had found his lair the first time they’d met. He had reached out, trying to see if he could find those who weren’t accounted for. 

After a few minutes, Catarina opened her eyes and sighed. She stood up, silently moving towards the drink cart, making herself something strong. Alec glanced behind her, glad that Madzie was enthralled with whatever it was she was watching and didn’t listen to their conversation. 

Catarina moved back over, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. 

Alec did his best not to fidget, anxiously waiting for her to say something. 

“If it wasn’t for Magnus’s strength and the bond that we share, I would have worse news to tell.” She began, taking a drink of the concoction she created.

“So there’s good news?”

“I wouldn’t say good. He’s alive…I can feel his magic which means it’s still thrumming through him. There’s a barrier between his magic and mine connecting to it.” At Alec’s furrowed brows, she paused, searching for a metaphor. “Think of it as being underwater. Everything is muffled. I can’t connect to him.” 

Alec was quiet for a minute, wrapping his head around what she was saying, remembering a similar feeling with his bond with Jace. 

“I needed to track Jace once. Usually, it’s easy because of our bond but this time it was strange. I had to activate our rune to do so. It turned out he was in the Seelie realm with Clary.” He sighed at the memory, the frustration he’d felt with Jace during that time, not to mention the pain. 

“That’s dangerous, isn’t it?”

Alec nodded. “After that night with Valentine, we’ve agreed not to use it for a while. Hopefully we won’t ever have to again. We’re parabatai. We’ve gone through so much lately that secrets can’t be kept between us.” 

“Is there any way to harness the feeling of Magnus’s magic to find him?” Alec asked, wanting to stay on topic. 

“He’s not on this Earthy plain. We can reach out to the Seelies. If he’s not there then…” But Catarina broke off, her calm resolve breaking slightly as she took a drink. 

“Then he’s in Edom.” Alec swallowed slowly. “Cat…is Asmodeus Magnus’s father?” 

Catarina looked at him curiously, uncertainty written all over her face. 

“I saw his eyes. They were the same as Magnus’s. A demon fathered him. Only incredibly strong demons can do that. It’s not a stretch.” Alec added, his eyes never leaving Catarina’s. 

Her eyes dropped to the table briefly before she looked back up. “Yes.” She answered him, her voice barely a whisper. 

“All the texts on Asmodeus mention his desire to grow his power by killing his children, taking from them. Is…is he going to do that to Magnus?” 

“I don’t know Alec…I’m sorry.” She frowned when she went to take another drink and realized it was empty. She walked back over, grabbing a bottle of Russian vodka. “I’ve known Magnus a long time and even still, he doesn’t talk about his heritage much. I do know that Magnus has been alive the longest. Asmodeus usually goes for his children after a century of their lives. He made the call for Magnus then but Magnus ignored it, knowing that the call was evil in nature. He resisted it and, as far as I know, he’s never tried again. Until now.” She took a swig. “You said he was invited but he didn’t say who?” 

Alec shook his head after he listened intently to everything Catarina was saying to him. “He also called Sebastian his nephew.”

“Edom is ruled by both Asmodeus and Lillith. They would be distant relatives, if you will. It’s not impossible that they’ve communicated.”

Alec rubbed his face with both of his hands. “Let’s assume Lillith is the one who’s opened up the rifts…somehow. Why can’t Asmodeus do it too? And why don’t they both come through?”

“They were banished from Earth long, long ago. A force greater than anything we’ve ever known keeps them from physically entering our world. In Asmodeus’s case, he tended to lure his children close enough to take them. Lillith…well…truth be told, no one has heard from her in centuries. She’s become somewhat of a rumor rather than a true being.”

Alec and Catarina sat in silence for a few minutes, each stuck in their thoughts. 

“Can Magnus come back?” Alec finally asked.

“I wouldn’t doubt Asmodeus. He’s most likely made it impossible for Magnus to leave. By what means, it’s impossible to guess.” Catarina frowned, seeing the fear flash in the young Shadowhunter’s eyes. 

“He could be torturing him.” Alec’s anger and fear began to grow in the tension in his body. “How can I get to Edom? I’ll bring him back.” 

Catarina gave Alec a small smile. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Alec.” At the near glare he gave her, she sighed. “If you were human, the instant you would cross into the realm, it would kill you. Since you’re Nephilim, you’ll last maybe an hour or two before the fumes take you.” She could see that Alec was going to protest so she held her hand up to stop him. “And even if we could figure out a way to get you there…there’s no way to pinpoint exactly where Magnus is. It would be like throwing a dart at the world map and hoping we’re close.”

She could tell Alec was listening as some, not much, but some of the tension left his shoulders. 

“What if we had something connected to him?” Alec asked. At Catarina’s curious gaze, he reached into his pocket, placing the half of the omamori charm he had on the table in front of them.

Catarina gazed down at it, a fond look on her face. 

“It wasn’t burned in half. I’m certain he broke it. See?” Alec insisted, lifting it up and turning it so she could see the middle where it had been snapped. “He might have the other piece still.” 

“Assuming this could act as a tracking beacon…if Magnus can’t access his magic, he won’t be able to bring you both back. It could be a suicide mission for you. Magnus wouldn’t forgive me if he had to watch you die. Plus…” She gave Alec a stern look. “Lift your right arm above your head.” When Alec averted his eyes from her face, she gave him a sympathetic smile. “I can’t risk your life, especially if you’re unable to properly defend yourself.” 

Alec frowned. “Can you at least check if it’s possible to connect to him somehow?” 

Catarina glanced down at the charm and then back to Alec. “I can see what I can do. I may have to find someone to help me. Are you willing to lend it to me for a couple days?”

Swallowing slowly, Alec nodded. “Yes…of course. Please let me know if there’s anything you need. Anything at all.” 

0000

It had been, to Magnus’s guess, about a week since he’d been forced to Edom. The first few days, he’d not stopped trying to find a weak spot in the fortress. If he ever got close to something he could break through, Asmodeus would appear and force him out of that room. 

The day before, Magnus had managed to trick him into thinking he was in another area when really he’d doubled back to a weak spot. He had managed to break the window by throwing a heavy stone through it but he’d only gotten one leg out of the window before he’d been yanked forcefully back. Asmodeus had slammed him into the far wall so hard, it knocked him out instantly.

When Magnus came to, he was in a pitch-black room. At first, he’d feared he’d gone blind but once he’d calmed down, he realized there were simply no windows or lights here. He had a headache and could feel exactly where the back of his skull hit the wall. He reached up to inspect the damage to his head when his other arm followed. As more of his senses awoke, he felt the dull pain in his wrists, which were tied together by what felt like a type of twine. 

He was lying on the floor, as there was no comfort beneath him. It was hard and warm. Uncomfortably warm, as he now began to realize the room as a whole was. Sweat was beading on his forehead, trickling down the side of his neck.

Shifting carefully into a sitting position, Magnus leaned his back against the wall beside him, closing his eyes and working on relaxing his mind and body. He knew if he panicked, he’d be accomplishing nothing. 

Breathing deeply and slowly, Magnus managed to center himself. As careful as possible, he used the wall for support as he got to his feet. He felt dizzy, certain he had a concussion, wishing he could see anything. It was unnerving, just how dark the room was. 

With his hands in front of him, Magnus carefully stepped to the side, following the wall, hoping to find a door. 

Magnus managed to take three steps before he cried out, stepping back in shock. 

Not until now did he realize he was barefoot. Magnus slid down the wall, reaching for the bottom of his foot, feeling the sharp object now protruding from it. Careful not to cut his fingers, he grabbed it and yanked it out, tossing it aside. It felt like some sort of broken glass.

He felt the heat rush to the wound, feeling his blood oozing down his foot and onto the ground. 

As carefully as possible, Magnus extended his other leg, gingerly moving his leg, hearing the glass clinking together. Confirming his theory, he pulled his legs back until he was sitting cross-legged. The floor was covered in sharp bits, preventing him from easily moving around the space he was in. 

Determined not to give in, Magnus brought his hands up to his face, rubbing the twine over his face, searching for the knot keeping his hands at bay.

“Dammit.” He swore, not feeling one. He figured they must have been magicked onto him, not allowing him to remove them so easily. 

0000

“That’s enough for today.” Jace said as he tried to catch his breath.

Alec and Jace had been in the training room for the past two hours, Alec pushing his limits, determined to get back in fighting shape. 

Alec frowned heavily at his brother, glancing down at the sword in his right hand. “I can keep going.”

“I know you can but you’re starting therapy too soon. Your arm isn’t finished healing. You’re going to make it worse.” Jace grabbed his water bottle, chugging half of it. 

Alec placed his blade down on the rack, looking at him. “My arm is fine. It feels mostly back to normal.” 

Jace grabbed Alec’s water bottle tossing it to him. Alec reacted, trying to catch it but instead gasped involuntarily, pulling his arm against his chest. Jace gave him a ‘told you so’ look. 

Alec pulled at the hem of his glove, looking at his skin, frowning at the redness still present. “I can’t believe this is taking so long.” 

“It’s Hell fire Alec. It’s strong. You keep forgetting how lucky you are to still have an arm at all.” Jace watched as Alec knelt down, grabbing his water and drinking from it. 

After drinking to his satisfaction, Alec set his water bottle down, grabbing a towel and dabbing at his sweaty face. 

“Have you heard anything from Catarina?” Jace asked, feeling the sadness from his parabatai in their rune. 

Alec shook his head. “No.” He sighed. “I know it’s been less than a week since I’ve seen her but I wish I had any sort of update. What if he’s…” But Alec broke off, refusing to let his mind think that way.

“Magnus is strong and you have to be strong for him. Don’t think that way. You’ll drive yourself insane.” Jace said to him, his voice thick with sympathy. 

Alec ran is hand over his face. “I’m going to take a shower and then see what reports have piled onto my desk.” 

0000

Two days later, Catarina texted Alec to call him at his earliest convenience. His earliest convenience was directly after reading the message.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be busy.”

“I’m always available when it comes to Magnus.” 

Catarina smiled, even if he couldn’t see it. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Alec frowned as he paced in his office, anxious and needing to move. “Let’s get the bad over with.” 

“The bad news...I was right in my assumption about you going to Edom. I’m sorry Alec, but it’s a suicide mission if you tried to go.” Catarina paused for a moment to let the news sink in. 

“There has to be some way, Catarina. I can’t just…”

“I think I have a way we can still help him. I need you and anyone you think would be willing to help to meet me at the loft tomorrow evening. Is that doable?”

Alec nodded but quickly realized he needed to speak. “I can do that.” He paused. “Thank you Catarina.” 

0000

Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Jace assembled in the control room, all ready to go, for what, they weren’t sure. “And Catarina didn’t explain what we’re needed to do?” Clary asked as she strapped on a blade to her thigh holster. 

“No. She said she’d explain everything once we’ve arrived.” Alec answered her, looking mournfully at his bow and arrows. There was no chance he’d be able to use it. “Ready?”

Izzy nodded, adjusting her whip on her wrist. 

“Let’s go.” 

The four of them made it to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive when sharp clinking of heels was heard behind them. 

“Alec! Wait!” Maryse’s voice called from the end of the hall.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Alec turned to look at his mother who was walking towards them. 

“Mother, now isn’t the time. I can talk tomorrow.” Alec said as he began to turn back around but she’d made it to them, grabbing his good arm gently. 

“I know…that’s why I’m coming along to help.” Maryse didn’t miss the surprise in her son’s eyes. 

Alec opened his mouth to speak but found the words gone.

“Magnus needs help and I want to help. Let me help, okay?” Feeling himself overcome suddenly with emotions, all Alec could do was nod, turning as the elevator signaled its arrival.

Jace made eye contact with Maryse giving her a nod and a smile as they followed Alec. 

0000

The five Shadowhunters were the first to arrive in Magnus’s loft. Alec turned on the lights, busying himself to calm his nerves. 

“How did you know we were doing this?” Izzy asked Maryse as the two women, accompanied by Clary, went towards the kitchen. 

“Do you know where Magnus keeps his teas?” Clary asked, having missed their start to a conversation. 

“In the large drawer under the aerogarden.” Izzy answered her as she opened up a cupboard, grabbing teacups for everyone. 

“Jace came by and asked me if I could help. He obviously didn’t have much details to give me, but I agreed.” At the apprehensive look Izzy was giving her, she sighed. “Isabelle, I’m not the monster you seem to think I am. I know I…I know I struggled with Alec’s relationship at first and I regret that, I do. I’m trying.” She looked over, watching Jace and Alec speaking quietly near the balcony. “Magnus has done nothing but put Alec first, every time. I’ve seen how he’s helped Alec grow as a man and become confident in himself and his abilities. Magnus saved Alec’s life in more ways than one, so if there’s anything I can do to help save Magnus, then I’ll do it.” 

Izzy’s eyes watered as she listened to her mother, forcing herself to stay strong. Now wasn’t the time to be weak. 

A knock at the door pulled away their attention. Izzy, being closest, went to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway was Raphael, Simon, Luke and Maia. Maia and Simon joined the girls in the kitchen while Luke made his way towards the parabatai. Raphael decided to move towards the couch, taking a seat, not seeming bothered that he didn’t greet anyone.

“Thank you for calling.” Luke said as he reached his hand out to shake Alec’s. 

“Thank you for coming.” Alec responded. Jace gave Luke a nod. 

“Magnus is a dear friend. I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” 

The room grew in quiet chatter, everyone trying to avoid any questions involving Magnus and what they were going to do.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when Catarina walked into the loft, two large bags hanging off of her arms as she pushed the door open with her shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’m late. The last ingredient I needed was more difficult to acquire than planned.” She complained, looking up and pausing, noticing the loft was filled with several people. 

“Let me help.” Simon offered, moving towards her and taking a bag off of her arm. 

“Thanks.” She paused again, looking carefully at those assembled. She felt her heart swell, seeing both Nephilim and Downworlders coming together for one common goal; saving their friend. 

After introductions were made and drinks were distributed, Catarina began to place the items she’d acquired on a table. 

“Only those with demon blood can attempt going to Edom but, as I explained before, it’s incredibly dangerous and it’s a one way ticket. I can’t risk anyone that Magnus cares about getting hurt or worse.” She pulled out the omamori charm Alec had lent her, placing it on the bowl sitting on the table in front of her. “With this half of Magnus’s charm, we will be able to help him, assuming he still has it.” 

“What do we have to do?” Alec asked, standing next to her, ready to jump at a moment’s notice. 

“Truthfully, I did not expect you to ask Downworlders for help, I thought I’d be the only one and was certain I wouldn’t be strong enough.” She looked a little embarrassed but hid it well. “Alec, you and I will pair up, everyone else, please pair up, one Nephilim and one Downworlder, sitting next to each other.”

Alec watched as Catarina began mixing ingredients and their friends moved around. They paired as follows: Izzy and Raphael (much to Alec’s dislike), Clary and Maia, Maryse and Luke and Jace and Simon (much to Jace’s dislike, but Alec much to Alec’s amusement).

“It takes an enormous amount of energy to breech through one realm and into another. Once Alec was able to confirm Magnus was not in the Seelie realm, I began my research on ways to connect to beings in Edom. What I’ve found is a complex, but doable spell to transfer energy. Magnus is in a weakened state and I firmly believe that’s why he’s been unable to contact us or escape on his own. Once I get this spell going, the Nephilim energy will drain out of you, one at a time.” She saw the alarmed looks sent her way, especially from Maryse. “Don’t worry, it won’t kill you. It will take as much as it can but it won’t kill you. I can’t be sure you might pass out.” 

She waited until they all nodded or made some notion of understanding. “The energy will be transferred to the charm. Once Magnus touches it, it’ll give him more than enough strength to handle what may have been happening to him while he’s been gone. As for the Downworlders, your energy will also be absorbed, but our energy will be to fuel his magic. I know it’s being blocked. With five us, I’m certain nothing will be able to cage it from Magnus anymore. This will be ready in about five minutes. You’re paired up as the Downworlder will act as a sort of conduit to move the Nephilim energy through them so Asmodeus won’t suspect anything. Angel energy would set off alarms.” 

Alec could feel his heart starting to beat faster. “I understand if any of you want to change your minds. I wouldn’t blame you and neither would Magnus.” 

“Magnus has been there for all of us. I’d die if it meant returning the favor.” Raphael spoke, his voice with such conviction, it reminded Alec why he needed to work on mending his relationship with the vampire: for Magnus’s sake. 

“Let’s get started.” Catarina lit a match, lighting a black candle standing in the center of the bowl. “Everyone, take hold of your partner. Keep physical connection, so holding a hand might be the easiest. Once the extraction begins, it will be taxing but you can’t let go.” 

“Who knew I’d hold your hand before I’d ever get to hug you.” Simon joked, grinning at Jace who rolled his eyes, grasping the vampire’s hand. 

“Shut up.” 

They watched quietly as Catarina began to chant in a language none of them recognized. Alec watched as her light purple magic pooled out of her hand, floating above them and moving gently around Clary and Maia. The girls closed their eyes, focusing on their hands that were clasped together between their knees. In only a couple minutes, both looked like they were completely tense, trying not to break apart. They watched in awe as a white mist moved from Clary and into Maia. Maia’s eyes opened, her wolf eyes shining through. A minute later and the mist of energy moved out of Maia and above them, slowly moving towards Catarina, moving down into the charm. 

This continued through their friends, lasting the longest with Jace and Simon and Maryse and Luke: each around 30 minutes rather than 10 and 15 minutes for the other pairs. Alec wondered if it had to do with the amount of the strength they had or if it had anything to do with their lifespans no long as a mundane. 

“Okay Alec…our turn. Don’t let go of my hand.” Catarina said, her face drenched in sweat. Alec could see how exhausted she was from doing this for over an hour. 

Alec took her right hand with his, wrapping his left arm around her waist. She opened her eyes in surprise. “I’m not going to let you fall.” She smiled, squeezing his hand as gently as she could, aware it was his injured side. 

0000

Being trapped in a black room with no sound and no light made it impossible for Magnus to determine how long he’d been in here. He knew it had been much longer than it should be, wondering if Asmodeus was messing with time. He wouldn’t be surprised. 

He had tried to move around the room, even using his leg to swipe the broken glass out of the way, but every time he’d take a step, the glass was back. Worse, he was now lying on the glass. It had taken over every aspect of the room. He tried to sit up, but the walls were no longer smooth. He found a position that was as comfortable as it could be and remained in it. 

His wrists were raw and covered in dry blood from his attempts at freeing himself. He flicked out his tongue to touch his lips, feeling how dry and cracked they were. He had never felt so hungry and so thirsty in his life. The sweating from the warmth of the room made him dehydrate much faster than he should be. 

His head was pounding but he didn’t want to sleep. Every time he managed to fall asleep, nightmares would plague him. He knew it was all Asmodeus’s doing. He was trying to manipulate him. He was taking Magnus’s memories of his friends and families and warping them. He lost count of how many times Alec had stabbed him in the chest with a seraph blade, a cruel smile on his face. He saw Luke killing Raphael and then turning into a wolf and attacking him. He watched the Shadowhunters capturing his Downworld friends and torturing them. 

Magnus smelled awful, wishing desperately for a shower. His facial hair had grown out and he felt itchy all over. He had been on plenty of benders throughout his life but had always managed to get clean. 

He could feel various cuts all over his body from the glass underneath him and his few attempts at trying to find a door. He had had to scoot at one point, as his feet were too cut up to walk on. He worried they were infected but there was nothing he could do. 

Groaning at how uncomfortable his arms felt, being forced into limited movement from being tied together, he reached carefully into his pocket, pulling out his half of the omamori charm. He had thought he’d felt something from it a while ago, whether it was days or weeks, he wasn’t sure. He had felt it as best he could in the dark, but the feeling had gone away. He assumed he must have imagined it. 

He cupped the charm between his tired hands, moving his arms so his hands rested on his forehead. He inhaled slowly, feeling tears well in his eyes. Gone were the days where he’d let memories drift into his mind to distract him. He was in far too much pain. He had a feeling Asmodeus was doing something to make it impossible for Magnus to die but letting him be on edge enough to feel the pain from the various hurts coming his way. 

Magnus wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to be strong but there was nothing he could do. He was trapped. He wished the headache would go away. He wanted to be able to think clearly. 

His brows furrowed after a few minutes, not realizing at first that his headache was, in fact, lessening. It felt light, no pain. Magnus opened is eyes, realizing there was something bright pushing on his eyelids. 

He opened his eyes, blinking several times as the light coming from his clasped hands stung his eyes that were no longer used to light. Squinting his eyes, he carefully moved his right hand, hissing at the pain inflicted by the twine. The charm in his hand was glowing a light blue. 

“A-alec?” He said curiously. He clasped his hands together again, closing his eyes and imagining the twine falling off painlessly. 

Magnus’s eyes popped open with an excited gasp leaving his lips when it fell off, landing on his chest. 

Magnus could feel his magic stirring inside of him, reaching out for whatever was coming off of the charm. Magnus forced himself into a sitting position. He looked at it once again, barely able to make out the design from the glow.

Magnus pressed the charm against his chest, taking a deep breath.

With a sharp grunt, Magnus’s entire body glowed, warmth and a refreshing coolness both washed over him. He felt energized and more alert than he’d been in a while. His magic pulsed throughout his body though he could feel resistance against him. 

He feared he didn’t have much time. Magnus carefully stood up, grimacing at the pain in his feet from doing so. He knew what he had to do: he couldn’t give up. 

0000

“How do we know if it worked?” Alec asked as he handed everyone fresh cups of tea, a type Magnus had created to help replenish energy. It was something of a bulk amount Magnus stocked up on since Alec tended to come home exhausted more often than not. 

Luke, Maia, Clary, Simon and Raphael had all passed out after their transfers were over. None of them remained unconscious for long but it had still been alarming to witness. Alec was thankful Jace didn’t jump right away to assist Clary and mess up the spell. 

Catarina was resting in a large oversized chair, her feet propped up on the coffee table. 

“We don’t. We just have to hope he knows what to do.” Catarina answered him; having fully collapsed against Alec the instant the spell was over. She hadn’t gone unconscious but looked close enough to that. 

“He’ll know Alec.” Jace said, his arm around Clary, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. 

“Alec, please, sit down a minute.” Maryse asked, patting the spot on the couch next to her. 

Although he wanted to stay standing and alert, he knew she was right. He hadn’t given himself a minute since the spell was over which had been well over an hour ago. He had distributed the tea and made sure everyone was okay individually. They looked drained and exhausted but they’d all be fine. 

Sitting next to his mother, Alec felt the weight of his own exhaustion sink in. He wasn’t sure if he had ever felt this tired before. Catarina has said it would probably take them a couple days to be back to their normal energy levels. 

Feeling fingers through his hair, Alec opened his eyes, alarmed he hadn’t realized he’d closed them in the first place. Jace, Clary and Izzy were on the couch across from him. Maia and Simon went to the spare room to rest. Luke and Raphael sat in the kitchen, speaking quietly to one another. Catarina dozing off in the chair. 

“I’m proud of you Alec.” Maryse said at his side, continuing to play with his hair. She smiled at him. “When you were a little boy, I used to play with your hair when you had trouble sleeping. It put you to sleep right away.” 

Alec couldn’t help the blush rising on his face. “Thank you for helping today.”

“Of course.” 

Suddenly, a loud popping sound came from the other room, a bright light flashing from down the hall. Alec jumped to his feet immediately, nearly everyone in the room quick on his heels. 

A large blue portal was forming in Magnus’s bedroom, their bedroom. Alec grabbed his blade from his thigh, holding it with his left hand, feeling Jace near him, thankful for his parabatai, knowing he’d be no match for anything coming through. The others would be able to fight too, even if they were weak…

But then Alec was dropping the blade and rushing forward. The instant he saw the clothing coming through, he knew who it was. Magnus stumbled into the room, the portal snapping shut behind him and his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the omamori charm falling silently to the ground.

Alec caught him, unfortunately not as gracefully as he would like, slowly bringing them both down to the ground without getting hurt. Alec turned Magnus in his arms, his vision blurring, fear he might pass out too coming to mind but then realizing it was only tears pooling in his eyes. Alec shakily brought his hand to Magnus’s neck, relived when he felt his rapid pulse. 

Magnus looked weak but he was alive. And he was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish it tonight but it's way late & I'm tired. I'll add a little epilogue soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This is a little hurried, at least it feels to me. Lemme know what you think! :D

It didn’t take long for Alec to shake off the shock and relief he felt having Magnus back in his arms. With Jace’s help, they carefully lifted Magnus off of the ground, placing him on his bed instead. 

“Do you need anything?” Clary asked, coming to Alec’s side, glancing down at Magnus. 

Alec swallowed thickly, blinking out of his reverie. “A bowl of warm water with a couple was cloths.” 

Clary gave his arm a squeeze before leaving the room in search of the items. 

“You guys don’t have to stay. I know you’re all exhausted.” Alec said to the group still standing in the room with him and Magnus. 

“We want to make sure he’s okay.” Izzy responded, wrapping her arms around Alec who did the same. 

“Thanks Iz.” He said, tilting his head down so he could kiss her on the top of her head. 

“I don’t have enough energy to heal him yet but once I do, I’ll get to work.” Catarina moved slowly towards the bed, glancing over Magnus’s prone form. “He’s weak, but he’s going to be okay.” Catarina leaned down, kissing Magnus on his forehead. She gave Alec a sympathetic look. “This is all because of you. Thank you.” She walked carefully out of the room. 

“Why don’t we get him into clean clothes?” Izzy suggested, seeing how torn up the clothing he wore was, trying not to look too closely at the dried blood. 

Alec nodded, moving over towards the drawers with Magnus’s pajamas. He pulled out a light blue silky pair, knowing the soft material would be okay against his limbs. 

Quietly, Alec and Izzy began to carefully undress Magnus, changing him into the clothing Alec had chosen. It was a little tricky, considering Magnus was dead weight at the moment, but they managed to get it done. 

“Clary…can you grab some first aid supplies?” Izzy had asked at some point when Clary re-entered the room with Alec’s requests. She nodded, hesitating.

“He bought a large supply…it’s under the sink in the master bathroom.” Alec answered before she asked. 

“I take it he bought it because of you?” 

Alec nodded. “I came home too many times covered in injuries to let it slide. He insisted.” 

“I’m just going to clean his wrists and his feet, then I’ll leave you to it.” Izzy explained, taking the kit from Clary as she came back in once more. 

Alarmed, Alec gave himself time to look at the areas on his body Izzy was talking about. Carefully, he lifted one of Magnus’s arms, examining the red and raw skin on his wrist. His eyes glanced over, noticing the same on his other wrist. 

“They were tied together. Tightly.” Izzy nodded at Alec’s assessment. 

“He cut up his feet pretty badly. I can’t be sure from what.” She was sitting at the foot of the bed, carefully dabbing antiseptic on his right foot. She used another wipe to clean up the foot as much as she could before wrapping it. She then repeated it on his other foot. 

Alec moved out of the way as she did the same to his wrists. “Once he or Catarina can heal the injuries, they should be fine. There’s a little bit of an infection in his right foot but it doesn’t seem to be too far along.” 

“Thanks Iz.” Alec said, moving to sit beside Magnus while his sister got up, throwing away the trash.

“You’re welcome. Holler if you need anything.” She smiled at him before walking out of the room.

He was thankful that their friends let Alec have this, giving them privacy for now. He was anxious for Catarina to restore enough of her energy to heal him and for Magnus to wake up, but he knew he had to be patient. 

Unable to sit still, Alec began carefully cleaning Magnus up as much as he could. He was careful not to scrub at his skin, instead wiping several times until the much and grime would come off. Alec unbuttoned the silk shirt he’d dressed him in, moving the clothing to the sides to expose his chest. He frowned at the various bruises along his body and how it seemed he’d lost weight. He forced himself to ignore it, focusing on anything he could remove. 

Once satisfied with his chest, Alec moved to his face, gently wiping away the dirt from his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his nose, his chin. 

“You scared the shit out of me, you know.” Alec whispered, his voice loud to his own ears in the stillness of the room. He glanced into the bowl, grimacing at the black color it now favored instead of the clearness of water. He placed the soiled towel in the bowl, taking it into the bathroom. 

Coming back out, Alec removed his shoes and laid down on the bed beside Magnus, laying on his side so he could face him. He moved his hand to rest on Magnus’s shoulder, knowing it was silly but also needing that physical comfort, reminding him that this was real and he was back.

Alec wasn’t sure how long he’d remained in that position, fingers gingerly massaging Magnus’s shoulder and chest, his head resting against his palm, eyes fixated on the steady rise and fall of his lover’s chest. When he nearly fell on top of Magnus dozing off, he frowned, deciding to try and get a couple hours of sleep. 

Moving so he was now lying down completely, Alec wanted to wrap his arm around Magnus but, considering he was uncertain of his injuries, he resisted. Instead, he moved as close to him as possible, resting his forehead against Magnus’s shoulder. 

0000

Twitching his nose, Alec tried to remove whatever it was that was touching it. It didn’t exactly tickle but it was enough to bring him out of his slumber. He felt warm beside him, snuggling closer to it. 

A broken, breathy laugh sounded close to him, waking up his brain and popping his eyes open. 

Staring directly at him, eyes level, was Magnus, his glamour dropped. 

“Am I dreaming?” Alec asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Magnus smiled, leaning in, brushing his nose against Alec’s. “No, but it’s sweet that you dream abou…” But Magnus was cut off by Alec’s lips pressing against his firmly, one hand pressing against his cheek. 

It seemed that that act alone helped jolt Alec’s brain to fully awake mode as he pulled away, lifting up a little. “Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? I should get Catarina….I…” Alec was all-limbs as he tried to get out of the bed but before he could, Magnus’s hand on his arm tugged him to stay. 

“Alexander….” Alec turned immediately to look at him. “I’m tired and could use some water…but I’m okay.” 

Alec smiled, moving closer and kissing him again. “Then let me get you some water.” 

Alec got out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he looked exhausted himself, his hair flattened on one side completely. He grabbed the empty glass that sat next to the sink, filling it with water and coming back in. 

Magnus slowly pulled himself up so he was leaning against the headboard and pillows stacked behind him. He reached up, carefully taking the glass from Alec, sipping at it. He wanted to chug it but he was afraid he’d puke if he did. 

Alec sat anxious beside him, watching patiently as Magnus slowly finished the glass.

“Do you want more?” 

“Mm…” He uttered, swallowing the last bit. “I’d rather just spend more time with you.” He placed the glass on the bedside table. 

“Magnus…I’m serious.”

“I am too.” Magnus reached forward, placing his hand on top of Alec’s. He smiled, feeling Alec’s thumb curl on top. “How did you do it?” 

Reaching in to his pocket, Alec pulled out the two halves of the omamori charm. He then explained to him what Catarina had come up with and the energy transfer. 

“I wasn’t sure it would work. I hoped this would act as a tracker of some kind or at least proof I didn’t die in that warehouse.” Magnus knew it’d be too dangerous for anyone to attempt coming to Edom for him.

“We thought Asmodeus was preventing you from portaling back so…Catarina thought if we could send our energies to you…you’d have enough for yourself and to give your magic a boost.” 

“I’m going to owe that woman anything she wants in the world.” Magnus smiled fondly at that. 

“Can you heal yourself?” Alec asked, glancing, not for the first time since he’d woken up, at Magnus’s wrapped wrists. 

“Fortunately, the boost you all gave me was just enough to get me out of there. Portaling is already draining but going from one realm to another, especially from Edom and in the state I was in, I’m back to barely anything.” Magnus gave Alec’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t fret. It will come back.” 

“What…what did he do to you?” Alec asked, his voice cautious. 

He could see the uncertainty on Magnus’s face.

“Hey…” Alec said gently, moving closer and placing his free hand on the side of Magnus’s neck to get him to look up at him. “You don’t have to tell me now but know that when you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.”

Magnus blinked quickly a few times, nodding. “Thank you.” Realizing something, Magnus’s eyes roamed over Alec’s right side. “Your arm…” 

“Oh, right.” Alec held out his arm so Magnus could see the glove. The arm wrap was hidden by his sweater. “I’m still healing but in a couple weeks, I should be as good as new.” Alec smiled. “You saved my life. I just wish it didn’t cost you a trip to Edom.”

“The only one to blame for this is Asmodeus and Lilith.” Alec looked at him curiously. “He spoke of her several times. She is angry but he wouldn’t tell me why.”

Alec sighed. “Once we all recharge, we’ll see if we can find anything out.” 

“MAGNUS!” A voice called from the doorway, causing both men to pause in their conversation and look towards the person. 

“Sweet Pea…” Magnus greeted her, both watching as Madzie ran into the room, jumping onto the bed next to Alec. 

“You’re hurt.” She pointed out.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise.” Magnus answered her, reaching over and twirling one of her pigtails around her finger. 

“It’s about time you two woke up.” Catarina said this time as she made her way into the room. She came over until she was sitting on the other side of Magnus.

“About time?” Alec asked, furrowing his brow and looking out the window. It was only now that he realized the sun was high in the air, indicating it was probably around 2pm. “How did I?”

“On top of being completely drained? I added a little sleeping aide to both of you while you were out last night. You needed it.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. Madzie…did you want to help me make Magnus better?” Madzie nodded enthusiastically. Magnus and Alec looked at her curiously. “We’ve been practicing some magic, testing her abilities and learning how far along she is. Magnus, it’s rare that I’ve met a warlock so young who’s so in control. It’s imperative that she learns how to use it carefully and justly.” 

Magnus nodded. “Only if you’re sure. You don’t have to.” He said to Madzie who looked shyly at Alec before looking at Magnus again. 

Madzie, with Catarina’s help, slowly eased her magic onto Magnus, first his left wrist, then his right, mending the damaged skin and tendons. Once satisfied, they moved down to his feet, repeating the same patience. When they were done, Madzie looked hopeful towards Catarina. 

Catarina smiled, a purple wisp of her magic checking Madzie’s work. “Well done. It’s as if nothing ever happened. Madzie removed an infection in your right foot so it may be a little tender to walk on but other than that, you’ll be good as new.” Catarina reached into her pocket, producing a vial. “Drink this. It’ll restore your nutrients and curb any hunger you may be feeling. I would start with soft foods and small portions.” 

“What would I do without you, Doctor Loss?” Magnus asked, affection in his voice. 

“Definitely die. I’m adding this to my list. And I expect a very nice Christmas gift.” She grinned, sitting up. She moved closer to Magnus, wrapping her arms around him in a huge, which he reciprocated. “That was a close call, don’t you ever scare me like that again.” She pulled away, kissing him on his cheek. “Alright Madzie, we should get going.”

Madzie pouted but relented, hugging both of the men before hopping down. 

“Is everyone still here?” Alec asked as he stood, walking them to the bedroom door. 

“On Doctor’s orders, I made them all leave. The blond guy was difficult to persuade but that fiery sister of yours was able to convince him. Maybe give him a call to let you know you’re alive as well?” 

Alec nodded, thanking her again and coming back to Magnus’s side. Magnus was busying himself with removing the bandages around his wrists. 

“Would you like me to remove these too?” Alec asked, pointing at Magnus’s feet. 

Magnus nodded, watching as Alec carefully unwrapped the bandages, his touch feather light, which seemed like a contradiction to just how strong Alec was. 

Once Magnus was free of the bandages, he uncapped the vial, downing it in one go. ”Ugh…of course she’d make it taste like peach. I’ve never liked it.” 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Alec asked, hovering in a half-sit/half-stand stance on the side of the bed.

Magnus smiled. “Yeah. You, in this bed, with me.” Magnus tapped the empty place beside him. 

Alec obliged, climbing back into the bed. 

“I love you Alexander.” 

“I love you too. Thank you for coming home.” Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus in a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another version of this, regarding Alec's arm so I might post it. This is a one shot but I might add a shorter second chapter just to wrap up the somewhat loose ends. 
> 
> Let me know what you think .


End file.
